


Warriors: The Take Of Social Media: Flames And Frost.

by Queen_Dream1



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Social Media, Texting, Warriors in Human Form...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Dream1/pseuds/Queen_Dream1
Summary: Human Warrios Got Cellphones, and what a way they got to communicate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> that's all I have! Please do not comment down, or else my writing carrear will end! Comments goes to my mom! I will start doing texting rooms! So enjoy! Hit that Kudos button! Bye!

_Squirrelflight created a group chat:_

 

 

 **Brambles That Weaves Around A Claw:** What the-

 

 **Squirrel That Plucks Mist In Flight:** Hey Brambs!

 

 **Brambles That Weaves Around A Claw:** Squirrelflight! What r u doing?

 

 **Squirrel That Plucks Mist In Flight:** What do u think flea brain! I'm making a chat!

 

 **A Pelt Danced With Colors Of Tawny:** Hey Squirrelflight! Hey brother.

 

 **Feathers That Lands On A Tail:** Hey everyone! Feathertail here!"

 

 **Fur That Bristles In A Storm:** Yo! What's up!

 

 **Crows That Tries To Eat Feathers:** Squirrelflight! Why did u add me here?

 

 **Squirrel That Plucks Mist In Flight:** Because I can, doofus.

 

 **Crows That Tries To Eat Feathers:** I'm leaving.

 

_Crows That Tries To Eat Feathers has left the chat_

 

_Squirrel That Plucks Mist In Flight added Crow That Tries To Eat Feathers back to the chat._

 

 **Crows That Tries To Eat Feathers:** HEY! I h8 u Squirrelflight.....😡

 

 **Brook Where Small Fish Swim:** Hi guys! Stormfur and I are dating!

 

 **A Pelt Danced With Colors Of Tawny:** WHAT???

 

 **Feathers That Land On A Tail:** Congrats! 🙌🎊🎊

 

 **Fur That Bristles In A Storm:** (blushes) 😊😍

 

 **Squirrel That Plucks Mist In Flight:** Let's play a game! We tell each other who we like!

 

 **Brambles That Weaves Around A Claw:** Oh HELL no.

 

 **Leaves That Dapples On A Pool:** Hey guys! Squirrelflight, no way....

 

 **A Pelt Danced With Colors Of Tawny:** U know that she would bug us until we say yes... Let's just do it, and regret it for our lifes

 

TO BE CONTIUNED............

 

 

 


	2. Part 2 of the chat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, things are going to get spicy here.....

                                                                       **Flames And Frost Group Chat:**

 

 **Leaves Dappled On A Pool:** Fine...

 

 **Squirrel That Plucks Mist In Flight:** Yay!

 

 **Brambles That Weave Around A Claw:**  U leave me no choice, but what Tawnypelt said, I will regret this....

 

 **Fur That Bristles In A Storm:** Well, I don't have to play, So me and Brook are leaving. Bye

 

 **Brook Where Small Fish Swim:** Later friends!! 

 

 

 **Feathers That Lands On A Tail:** Well, my dad is calling me to go to the mall. TTYL!!

 

_Fur That Bristles In A Storm, Brook Where Small Fish Swims, Feathers That Lands On A Tail has left the chat._

 

**Squirrel That Plucks Mist In Flight:** I bet they made excuses to leave here. U GUYS BETTER NOT MAKE EXCUSES!!

 

 

 **A Pelt Danced With Colors Of Tawny:** Let's just get this over with. I will go first: I like Rowanclaw....

 

 **Squirrel That Plucks Mist In Flight:** WHAT??????

 

 **Leaves Dappled On A Pool:** I like.... I can't say it.....

 

 **Crows That Tries To** **Eat Feathers:** Come on Leafpool! Tell us!!!

 

 **Brambles That Weave Around A Claw:** Yeah, Tawnypelt told us, TELL US LEAFPOOL OR I WILL LITERALLY RUN IN YOUR HOUSE AND FORCE U. 

 

 **Leaves Dappled On A Pool:** Fine, It's Crowfeather!  
  


 **Squirrel That Plucks Mist In Flight:** WHAT?? U LIKE CROWFEATHER!! WHY U NEVER TOLD ME!!

 

 **Brambles That Weave Around A Claw:**....😱😱😱

 

 **A Pelt Danced With Colors Of Tawny:** I'm surprised. Crowfeather, u there?

 

 **Crows That Tries To Eat Feathers:** Wow. Sorry was just drifting down from love heaven. This is a surprise, since I like Leafpool!! (blushes) I 💘💕 U LEAFPOOL!!

 

 **Leaves Dappled On A Pool:** Cool! Do u want to go out with me? 

 

 **Crows That Tries To Eat Feathers:** Yes.

 

 **Squirrel That Plucks Mist In Flight:** I guess it's my turn...

 

 **Brambles That Weave Around A Claw:** YASSSSSSS

 

 **Squirrel That Plucks Mist In Flight:** 😒 okay... I like Brambleclaw!!

 

 **A Pelt Danced With Colors Of Tawny:** WHATT???? 

 

 **Leaves That Dapples on A Pool:** Oof Rip my sis..

 

 **Crows That Tries To Eat Feathers:** Wow

 

 **Brambles That Weaves Around A Claw:**......... Squirrel, can I talk to you in somewhere, like in our contacts? 

 

 **Squirrel That Plucks Mist In Flight:**.....Ok.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

                                                                   

                                                                                       Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw

 

 

 

 **Squirrel That Plucks Mist In Flight:** So.... u wanted to talk to me in privrate???

 

 **Brambles That Weave Around A Claw:** Okay, u like me? Correct?

 

 **Squirrel That Plucks Mist In Flight :** Um... yes? 

 

 **Brambles That Weaves Around A Claw:** Perfect. Since I like you too.

 

 **Squirrel That Plucks Mist In Flight: ❤😘😊😅** Phew, I was scared. 

 

 **Brambles That Weaves Around A Claw:** Do you want to go out with me? 

 

 **Squirrel That Plucks Mist In Flight:** Of course!!

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

** _Meanwhile, In Firestar's Phone:_ **

 

 **Sand That Drifts In A Storm:** GET OUT OF HERE SPOTTEDLEAF! FIRESTAR IS MINE!! _  
_

**Leaves That Are Spotted:** FIRESTAR'S LOVES ME U FUR BRAIN!!!!!!!

 

 **Stars The Glows With Fire:**......

 

TO  BE COUNTINUED! DUN DUN DUNNN!!!!!!!!

 

 

 

 


	3. The War Continues......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the war of Sandstorm and Spottedleaf continues!!

**Stars That Glows Of Fire:** Ladies, pls calm down. 

 

 **Sand That Drifts In A Storm:** Sorry babe, but I have to deal with this furball if we want to have a peaceful life

 

 **Leaves That Are Spotted:** HOW DARE U CALL ME A FURBALL! I WILL KILL U

 

 **Sand That Drifts In A Storm:** U B****! I will kill you myself, plus ur dead!

 

 **Leaves That Are Spotted:** Let's see if my hubby can agree. Love, who is the better wife? Sandstorm the brat, or me?

 

 **Sand That Drifts In A Storm:** 😡😈😠👎

 

 **Stars That Glows Of Fire:** Well... I.... made a promise to Sandstorm that I love her, and I still do, So... I choose Sandy.

 

 **Sand That Drifts In A Storm:** Awwww come here babe. Let's send a pic to bratball of us kissing. 

 

 **Leaves That Are Spotted:** F**** u Sandstorm!!

 

 **Sand That Drifts In A Storm:** ( sends a pic of her kissing Firestar)

 

 **Leaves That Are Spotted:** I'm leaving. CALL ME FIRESTAR!!

 

 **Star That Glows Of Fire:** Sorry Spottedleaf. Maybe you should rest in StarClan, and get another mate. 

 

_Leaves That Are Spotted left the chat._

__

**TO BE CONTINUED!! DUN DUN DUNNNN!**


	4. Um... No Thanks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are happily dating... and Jessy and Ashfur want to break that bond!  
> Meaning: THERE IS GONNA BE WAAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Squirrel That Takes Flight Through The Night:** Hey Brambs! Like my new name?

 

 **Brambles That Weaves Around Claw:** Of course it's better than ur old one! :P

 

 **Squirrel That Takes Flight In The Night:** WHY U......

 

 **Brambles That Weaves Around Claw:** I was just joking... chill

 

 **Squirrel That Takes Flight In The Night:** Did u miss me?

 

 **Brambles That Weave Around Claw:** Of course, Squirrely!

 

 **Squirrel That Takes Flight In The Night:** Awwww... This is why I am lucky to have a sweet, handsome, strong, and smart boyfriend.

 

* * *

 

**MEANWHILE...**

**Jessy That Is Queen Bee:** Hey Ashfur, I need to talk to u...

 

 **Ash That Drifts On Fur:** What is it, Jessy? Can't u tell I am still mad over this Squirrelflight dating Brambleclaw thing?

 

 **Jessy That Is Queen Bee:** Well so am I.. I am going to text them in their Chat and make them break up, and you could have ur obnoxious redhead, while I have sweet Brambs.

 

 **Ash That Drifts On Fur:** Why, Jessy, This IS THE BEST PLAN EVER!

 

 **Jessy That Is Queen Bee:** All right, let's go

* * *

 

 **Jessy That Is Quen Bee:** Hey Brambs!!

 

 **Squirrel That Takes Flight In The Night:** Ugh Jessy, what r u doing here?

 

 **Jessy That Is Queen Bee:** Mind ur own business! I was talking to Brambles, not u

 

 **Ash That Drifts On Fur:** Hey Squirrelflight!!

 

 **Brambles That Weaves Around Claw:** Ashfur! What are you doing here?

 

 **Jessy That Is Queen Bee:** Hey Brambs! Did you hear that ur so called girlfriend kissed Ashfur?

 

 **Squirrel That Takes Flight In The Night:** NOT TRUE! Don't listen to her Brambleclaw!

 

 **Brambles That Weaves Around Claw:**...

 

 **Ash That Drifts On Fur:** It was a wonderful kiss... her lips against mine....

 

 **Squirrel That Takes Flight In The Night:** OMSC ASHFUR! U ASSAULTED ME U FURBALLL!!!

 

 **Ash That Drifts On Fur:** And Squirrelflight? Did you know that Tigerstar jr. kissed Jessy?

 

 **Brambles That Weaves Around Claw:** Not true! Squirrely, don't listen to them! I luv u, why would I kiss, of all people, Jessy?

 

 **Jessy That Is Queen Bee:** Oh, but it is true. I kissed him right away when you left.

 

 **Squirrel That Takes Flight In The Night:** LIAR! I don't know what u and Ashfur r planning, but I know that u all r trying to make Brambs and I break up... AND IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!!!!!

 

 **Brambles That Weaves Around Claw:** Plus... Did I ever told you Jessy? I H8. U!!!! Leave me alone, and take ur bratty self out of here!!! U too Ash.

 

 **Squirrel That Takes Flight In The Night:** Ooh! I sense people are mad here.... What is it Jessy and Ashfur? Think we would fall head over heads 2 u? Hell no.. and goodbye!

 **Jessy That Is Queen Bee:** UGH I HATE U SQUIRRELFLIGHT! 

 

 **Ash That Drifts On Fur:** SAME 4 U BRAMBLECLAW!!!!

_Ash That Drifts On Fur and Jessy Is Queen Bee has left the group chat._

 

 **Brambles That Weave Around Claw:**  Phew! I hate those 2 sooo much.

 

 **Squirrel That Takes Flight In The Night:** Me 2. I gtg babe, see u later! Kisses!!

 

 **Brambles That Weave Around Claw:** Luv u! Hugs and Kisses

 

TO BE CONTIUNED!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO... that's all I have for today! I hoped you enjoyed! Tell me how you feel about this...
> 
>  
> 
> (this chapter is dedicated to our one and only Dragon_Writes!! Thank you for suggesting this Drag!)
> 
> Chapter 5 will come... IN UR NIGHTMARES!!! ;P
> 
> Bye!


End file.
